


sleepover

by mswyrr



Series: lowkey dating [1]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, this tilly is intended to be on the autism spectrum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mswyrr/pseuds/mswyrr
Summary: A ficlet about their first time together.





	sleepover

The first time Michael and Tilly have sex they nearly fall off Tilly’s bed in their enthusiasm. Discovery’s bunks were definitely not designed with lovemaking in mind. Michael thinks that was an oversight: in high stress times many people find physical and psychological comfort in sex. There’s a great deal of medical research supporting its utility for multiple Federation species. It seems cruel to deny people fighting for their lives such a simple, wholesome source of joy.

Tilly looks over at her nervously after. “Maybe next time – um, if you _want_ a next time…”

“I do,” Michael says.

“Oh, awesome!” Tilly says, and cuddles closer, her soft curves pressed sweetly against Michael. “Okay, then maybe we could pull our mattresses off the beds and push them together in the middle of the floor. Like a sleepover party!”

She seems very excited by the idea.

“What’s a sleepover party?” Michael asks, intrigued.

“It’s something teenage girls do,” Tilly says. “It’s fun. We could watch a vid and cuddle and paint each other’s nails and then have sex!”

Michael raises an eyebrow. “And this is a custom human girls engage in regularly?” That would explain something about her human lovers she hadn’t understood before. From the beginning of her time in Starfleet, she’d been fascinated by how comfortable they were making love. It couldn’t be simply biological, since Michael herself had learned from Vulcan reserve in such matters. If most human girls grew up with cultural practices like this, however, that would explain a great deal.

It wasn’t mentioned anywhere in her reading on human societies, though. Perhaps it was something considered too commonplace to even study?

“Well, all but the sex part,” Tilly says. “Except I think that happens sometimes too? Depending on how old the girls are. Or there can be kissing, at least. I don’t know. I only went to one and,” she gave a little half-laugh, the way she did when she was sad but trying not to be, “it turned out the other girls had just invited me as a joke, so…” Michael watches the sadness overcome Tilly’s false humor, her face twisting up at the painful memory, and feels her heart ache in sympathy. She used to imagine that growing up with other humans would have been easier, but she’s seen in Tilly that it could be hard in its own way. “I went home early.” Tilly smiles and shrugs the memory away, but her eyes are damp.

Michael turns so she can snuggle closer, her arms wrapped around Tilly’s waist, completing the cuddle. Tilly’s halo of curls smells like her pear shampoo. Michael takes a deep breath, letting the feeling of post-coital contentment mingle with the pleasure of Tilly’s company. “I’m interested in this custom. I’d be delighted if you shared it with me.”

The false cheer and sadness disappears and Tilly says quietly, sincerely: “I’d be really delighted too. You really… you’re _wonderful_ , you know that, right?”

Michael knows that she is wonderful to Tilly, at least, and the knowledge makes her feel lighter and warmer and more whole. “You are, too.”

Tilly shivers and nuzzles her head against Michael’s. “Oh,” she whispers back. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Michael says, meaning it in every sense of the word. Tilly is very welcome in her life, in her bed. This is not like pillow talk Michael has experienced before. Sometimes Michael is certain that, between the two of them and their respective peculiarities, they are not managing to behave as “normal” humans would, but it feels good. It feels right. Michael suspects that normal is highly overrated.


End file.
